1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window blind assembly, and more particularly to a slatted window blind assembly wherein the blind can be raised or lowered without requiring an adjustment cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slatted window blinds, including Venetian blinds, mini-blinds, Roman blinds, and the like are well known. These blinds typically include a plurality of slats, mounted in a slat ladder, depending from a header mounted near an upper portion of a window. The slatted blind can be raised or lowered, to uncover or cover the window, as desired. The angle of the slats also can be adjusted in, for example, a Venetian blind or a mini-blind.
Raising and lowering the blind is usually performed with a cord that extends up to a raising/lowering mechanism located in the header. Typically, the cord defines a loop.
This looped cord poses a strangulation hazard, particularly for small children who can become entangled in the cord. A search of the Consumer Product Safety Commission database for the years 1990-1992 revealed that fifty (50) strangulation incidents caused by window blind cords were reported during that time period.
Efforts have been made to reduce the strangulation hazard posed by the cords of slatted blinds. One solution that has been proposed is to cut the cord so that the loop is eliminated. This can result in the blind being positioned unevenly, and is undesirable. Also, children can still become entangled in the cord.
Other efforts have been made to combine a slatted blind with a raising/lowering mechanism from a conventional window shade, using no cord at all. These efforts also have proven generally unsuccessful.
A window blind assembly is needed that can raise and lower a slafted blind easily and effectively, yet eliminate the strangulation hazard.